Snow Days
by thealycat
Summary: Tony DiNozzo wonders why adults can't have snow days. A short little fanfiction based on the snow storm pummeling the East Coast.


**Hi there, fanfictioners. So, even if you don't live in America, have you heard about the snowstorm that's hitting the East Coast? Well, the East Coast is where I live, and the snow here is crazy. I had two snow days in a row, and I wondered, "Do working people get snow days?" That's where this came from. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but I wish I owned a Caf!-Pow. It seems like it would taste good.**

**A/N: To those who are reading my story "Misanthropic Soul", I'm sorry for being a horrible updater! ): I'm working on it, I promise. To those who are reading this story, I wrote this around midnight, so please bear with me. (:**

* * *

"Why can't we ever have a snow day?" Tony DiNozzo wondered aloud as he leaned back in his chair. Ziva David and Timothy McGee looked at him quizzically.

"Because we're adults and don't get them?" McGee suggested.

"I do not understand," Ziva said. "Washington has plenty of days with snow. We are all adults and we have all had them. What has changed?"

Tony chucked and McGee cracked a smile. Ziva looked frustrated. "It is one of these idioms again, isn't it? I do not understand Americans with their crazy idioms!"

McGee stepped in to explain. " 'Snow Day' isn't technically an idiom, Ziva. When it snows a lot, schools sometimes close down. Students don't have to go it. Since a lot of snow makes the schools close down, those days are called 'snow days'." Ziva nodded in understanding.

Tony gazed out the window at the flakes coming down from the sky and covering the Navy Yard in a white blanket of snow. "If we were kids, we would've been home right now. We would've been wrapped in our warm blankets, dreaming of unicorns and Ferraris…" he said wistfully, eyes glazed over.

Ziva chuckled slyly. "So you dream about unicorns, Tony?"

The Italian agent snapped back to reality and sat up straight in his chair. "I mean, you know, if we were kids, we would've dreamed about unicorns…" he stuttered.

"Who dreams about unicorns?" a new voice entered the conversation.

"Tony," McGee answered as Abby Sciuto walked into the bullpen.

Tony stood up. "I do not!" he said defensively, straightening his tie for no apparent reason. "We were talking about snow days."

"Ah, snow days!" Abby said nostalgically, green eyes shining and looking off into the distance. "I've never had one." She continued looking into the distance, a smile forming on her face.

Ziva looked puzzled. "If you have never had a snow day, then why do you seem so…nostalgic? That is the correct word, yes?"

"It is the correct word, Ziva," Abby replied. "And I've never _really_ had a snow day before. See, I was really close with my cousin from New York, and whenever she had a snow day, she'd call and tease me about it since I had none. I got so jealous that I'd fake being sick to not go in to school like my cousin. Those were the snow days I had." She smiled triumphantly.

"I remember being a little kid and praying that enough snow would fall so I wouldn't have to go to school," McGee reminisced.

Tony gaped at the junior agent. "Wow, Probie. I always thought you were the perfect little nerd who always wanted to go to school."

"Well, Tony, I wasn't. I was just like every other kid growing up," McGee replied.

"Huh," Tony said as he sat on top of his desk. "How 'bout you, Ziva? Ever have a snow day?"

Ziva shot him a look. "I grew up in Israel, Tony! There is no snow in Israel!"

"I _know _that, Zee-vah," Tony retorted. "What I meant was, 'Did you ever have anything like a snow day?' Like a sand day. You know, if too much sand blew in from the desert or something?"

"Sand days don't seem as fun as snow days," Abby commented. McGee nodded in agreement.

"No, Tony," Ziva rolled her eyes. "We did not have 'sand days'."

"What's a 'sand day'?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs strode into the bullpen and walked toward his desk, coffee in hand.

"Hey, Boss," Tony acknowledged Gibbs. "We were just talking about snow days. Have you ever wondered why adults don't get any? You know, adults such as ourselves?"

The former Marine sniper walked toward Tony and stood in front of him. "You, McGee and Ziva can have a snow day right now."

McGee and Ziva shared a look and Tony stared at his boss, daring to believe what his ears told his brain they heard. "Y-you're serious, Boss?" he asked.

Gibbs nodded, returned to his desk, and opened a drawer. "Yeah," he took out his gun and his badge and strapped them on. "at Rock Creek Park. Dead Marine. Let's go." He grabbed his coat and walked to the elevator.

McGee followed suit. Before Ziva joined her teammates, she smirked at her partner.

Tony chuckled wryly and joined his teammates in the elevator just before the doors closed.

"I wish we had snow days," he grumbled to himself.

* * *

**Well, that's it! This is just a little thing I wrote because I was bored. No McGee bashing intended with the "perfect little nerd" comment. Also, keep in mind that I wrote this around midnight. That's why it may sound a little strange.**

**Reviews are loved and always replied to; constructive criticism is always welcome! (:**


End file.
